1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water globe, and particularly to a transmission structure to provide an ornament with rotary and swinging motion in a water globe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional water globe with an ornament, the neck part of the glass globe is usually closed with a watertight seal; the center inner side of the watertight seal is glued with an ornament, and then the neck part of the glass globe is mounted on a base. By means of the water and the convex lens effect, the ornament in the water globe will generate an enlarged view.
In the conventional toy turn-table, the base of toy on the turn-table is usually glued with a magnet; a magnet is also glued on a rotary member under the turn-table; when the rotary member rotates, the magnet will, by means of the attracting force, drive the toy on the turntable to move.
In the conventional swinging ornament in a water globe, the swinging ornament in a glass globe is usually furnished with a transmission mechanism under the watertight seal in order to provide some motion state; the ornaments in the water globe include an artificial snowflakes or windmills, which are driven to move with a gear-transmission mechanism.
In a conventional transmission structure in the water globe, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,353, the globe body thereof has a hollow space to be mounted with an ornament, of which the bottom is mounted with a magnet. The base under the water globe is furnished with a transmission mechanism, on which the arm member is fastened with two magnets. The ornament in the water globe can rotate and turn by means of the magnet under the bottom of the ornament and the magnet mounted on the tail end of the arm member to attract each other.
The arm member on the transmission mechanism of the aforesaid invention is glued with two magnets; the manufacturer of the music drum assembly has long used the aforesaid structure, and it has become a well-known assembly to be used by ornament manufacturer. The magnet on the arm member and the magnet of the ornament will generate an attracting force to cause the ornament on the turntable to move; such technique of using magnetic force is not developed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,353, in which the drawings has shown that the hollow ornament has a magnet mounted on the bottom of the ornament, but there is no further description on how the magnet is mounted, and about the related structure thereof.